


Surprise, Surprise

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Boyfriends, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec Fluff, Supportive Lightwood Family, Surprising Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: 5 times Magnus surprises Alec and 1 time Magnus gets surprised.





	1. The Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters in this may need prior info from earlier works in the series, but it can be read alone. 
> 
> Also, this is going to be some major fluff as I think I need it after writing some of my other angsty stuff lately lol. There will only be some teeny background angst if you squint in a few chapters, but overall happiness and love. :)

“Mijo, come here for a minute,” Maryse called out into the hallway when she saw her son walking past her office. 

Alec backed up a few steps to his mother’s doorway and took a few steps into her office. “Que pasa, Mama?” he asked while looking down at his phone. He was reading a text from Magnus so he didn’t hear his mother’s reply. 

“Alec,” Maryse called out a little louder as she got up to get his attention. He startled and looked up at her with wide eyes and slight blush on his face. “Sweetheart, what’s going on with you?” she asked as she approached him and set a hand on his arm. 

“What do you mean? Nothing is going on,” Alec said as flatly as he could. He genuinely didn’t think his behavior had changed that much although he had been in communication more often with Magnus after the Christmas party and exchanging ‘I love you’s’.

“Mijo, I know you and I know when something is going on. You have been distracted the past few weeks and you can’t take your eyes off your phone. What is going on? Has something happened with Magnus?”

Alec sighed, maybe he had been using his phone more since he was talking with Magnus in some form as much as possible. “It’s okay, Mama, I promise. It’s a good thing. I just have been waiting to talk to you about it.” 

Maryse smiled up at Alec thinking that her guess about Magnus had been confirmed from Alec’s answer. She reached up and put her hand on Alec’s cheek with a warm motherly touch, rubbing her thumb slightly on his stubbled jaw in. “Cariño, you can talk to me, you know that, right?” 

Alec blinked at her with the blush back on his cheeks at his childhood nickname. He opened his mouth and then closed it after a few seconds. She smiled knowingly at him and he finally nodded his head. “Yeah, I know, Mama. I’m sorry”

“Are you happy, mijo?” Maryse said softly as she still held Alec’s face. 

“What?! Yes, of course,” Alec replied with another nod and smile, “Really happy, actually. Probably the happiest I’ve ever been, honestly.” 

Maryse nodded with a matching smile to his. “Well, then what is the problem?.” 

Alec’s smile grew wider and then he leaned in to hug her. “No problem, Mama. I was trying to figure out how to ask you if I could bring him to family dinner,” he whispered while keeping the embrace for a few more seconds before letting go and parting from her with a shy expression. “I know it’s only been a few months and Clary and Simon both waited longer to come, but family dinner is really important to me and I want him to be comfortable with us...with you.”

Maryse looked at her son with all the love she could muster for him. “Mijo, of course Magnus can come to dinner. I’ve been waiting patiently for you to bring him, but I thought you were having reservations about the relationship so I didn’t say anything. I’d love for him to come.” 

Alec nodded again with a wide smile and hugged her again. “Gracias, Mama,” he said softly and pulled away from the embrace to look at her. He took a deep breath and figured they were on a roll talking about things and she just asked him to open up more so he decided to tell her more. “After the Christmas party, he and I talked and we said...I told him I loved him and he said it back. I know it’s kind of early, but I really do love him, Mama.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful, baby. I’m so happy for you,” she replied with a few tears on her waterline. She kissed his cheek before parting and shooed him off to talk to Magnus while subtly wiping her eyes.

Alec got back to his office with the smile still present on his face. He picked up his phone off his desk and looked to see that Magnus would be on his lunch break around this time had no emergencies cropped up. He dialed and waited with a nervous excitement. 

“Hello darling, happy lunch hour,” Magnus said into the phone making Alec’s smile grow wider if that was even possible. 

“Hey handsome, you have a minute to talk about something?” he asked hoping it didn’t sound too serious. 

Magnus seemed to take a deep breath on the other side and Alec heard a door shut soon after. “For you, Alexander, always.” 

Alec blushed at the response before jumping straight into his reason for the call. “I talked to my mother today and we would both really like you to start coming to family dinners. I know that is a big step and honestly like our first real commitment to each other, but I love you and I want you to know that you are apart of our family.” 

Magnus was speechless. Alec was the first partner he’d ever had to say things like that, always so bluntly and strong leaving Magnus overwhelmed. “I...yes, darling, I would love that, but you know that I work Sundays often. I don’t think I can make it this week or at all this month really, but I will be there as soon as I possibly can.”

Alec’s excitement had dropped considerably as he forgot Magnus’ work schedule. “Yeah, I understand,” Alec sighed, disappointed in the situation but not Magnus, never Magnus.

“Alexander-” Magnus replied as he started to apologize.

‘No, mi corazón, it’s okay, really. You’re job is so important, Mags, I could never be upset with you for saving lives. Mom will understand too, we had to work through Izzy and Clary’s schedule a lot when they were still in residency.”

Magnus took another deep breath at Alec’s words, always so heartfelt and genuine. “I love you too, Alexander and I am honored that you see me as apart of you family as I see you as mine. I promise you that I will do what I can to come to as many as possible. I’ll let Tessa know for the next schedule.” 

“That sounds great, we can talk about it more later. Am I coming to your place tonight or are you coming to mine or are we going out?” Alec asked, happy with Magnus’ answer. 

“By the way my day is going, I’m fairly certain I will be out of here late. How about I just come to you when I get off?” 

“Yeah, I’ll order Thai from that place on my block and I’ll pick up a bottle of the rosé we liked from the store,” Alec answered, already having that plan in place before he asked. 

Magnus smiled and sighed into the phone, “You are a saint.”

“I try,” Alec joked back making Magnus laugh. “I’ll see you tonight, then. Tell Cat I said hi.”

“Of course, darling. I’ll call when I’m on my way. I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Alec replied as he hung up and leaned back into his chair, his smile stuck on his face for the rest of the day. 

\---

Alec was walking from the kitchen counter to the dining room with his hands full of food to serve after helping Maryse cook the meal which was a weekly occurrence. Max happened to be home this week as it was Jace’s birthday so he was helping as well. “So, big brother, when do I get to see Magnus again?” 

Maryse gave Max a small glare leaving him confused thinking he was bringing up something bad. “Oh shit, Alec, did you and Magnus break up? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

“Maxwell!” Maryse scolded making Izzy and Alec laugh at Max’s embarrassed blush of being scolded by their mother. “Of course they didn’t break up, but if they had, how is that the right reaction? Dios mio, I raised you better than that, chiquito.” 

“Mama…” Max whined at being called 'little one' making Alec and Izzy laugh even harder, Jace joining in this time. 

Alec patted Max’s head and pinched his cheek resulting in another whine. “Magnus is working tonight otherwise he would be here. And for the record, he would like to see you again sometime soon too. We all would, pequeño viajero,” Alec said with a smirk. 

“Quit calling me little, I’m 20 years old!” Max exclaimed making his siblings bust out laughing again, Maryse joining in this time. 

Their laughs were cut off by a knock at Maryse’s door. “I’ll get it, it’s probably Simon. I keep telling him he doesn’t have to knock,” Izzy said with smile. She went to the door and her face lit up even more when she opened the door to see Simon standing on the porch, but surprisingly Magnus next to him as well. 

“Found this guy in driveway, figured I’d invite him in,” Simon said jokingly as he pointed to a chuckling Magnus. Izzy ushered them in quickly and led them to the dining room where Alec had his back to the door still messing with Max who he had in a headlock now. 

Max swiped himself to the side in an attempt to getting away from Jace who was poking his side while Alec held him, all three laughing loudly. He turned his face the other way and stopped struggling as he called out, “Magnus! I thought you had to work!”

Magnus smiled at the brothers wrestling and the genuine smiles on everyone’s faces at him being there for dinner. “After some sweet talking and agreeing to take Tessa’s shift on her anniversary, I got the night off,” he answered as he walked over to a happily surprised Alec who had yet to say anything. 

“I am so glad you could make it, Magnus,” Maryse said as she came around the table to give him a hug. “This is certainly a lovely surprise, all my children are home with all their partners and it’s not even Christmas!” 

Everyone laughing as Max made a fake gagging sound at the word ‘partners’. “Don’t worry, Max,” Magnus offered, “You are the most charming out of all the Lightwoods, it won’t be difficult for you to find someone,” he said with a smiled. 

“Yeah, if Alec can find someone as great as Magnus, there is definitely hope for you, little bro,” Izzy joked as Alec reached over and messed her hair up causing a Spanish expletive to be thrown at Alec that led to Maryse scolding Isabelle. 

A few moments later, most of the group started to settle at the table as Luke brought out drinks for Jace’s birthday toast. Alec leaned over to Magnus and pecked him softly on the lips. “Thank you for coming. It means a lot,” he whispered.

Magnus pressed another kiss to his cheek and spoke softly in Alec’s ear, “Of course, darling. As I said before, I love you and I am so happy to be here.” Alec held a warm smile that was only for Magnus in return. 

“Are you two done being all sappy? It’s my birthday, don’t steal my thunder,” Jace said breaking up their private moment. 

Magnus giggled into Alec’s side and Alec’s cheeks lit up with a pink blush causing a huge smile to grow on Maryse’s face at seeing her son so happy. “Shut up and drink your beer,” Alec replied with mock glare at Jace resulting in another laugh before Alec started the birthday speech.


	2. The Lunch Date

Alec was cooking dinner at Magnus’ for the two of them. Tuesday night was normally date night, but Alec had a incredibly demanding case that he was currently working on so he convinced Magnus to have a night in. He had decided to cook for them both since that was his go to de-stressing technique during cases like this one. “Hey Mags, did you buy oregano? I don’t see any in the spice rack.”

“Yes, darling, I must’ve left it in the pantry by mistake. I bought everything on your list, I promise,” Magnus answered from the drink cart. He turned around to see Alec quickly brushing his spice-covered hands on the apron he was wearing before rifling through the pantry. Seeing Alec be so domestic in his loft brought a smile to Magnus’ face. 

“Ah, there it is,” Alec announced as he opened it up and sprinkled it over the top of his chicken parmesan. “Alright, the sauce needs another ten minutes or so and then we can eat.”

Magnus walked over to the counter with two glasses of red wine. “You know, I love a good date night out, but we really should do this more often.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. Being honest, I was pretty nervous to suggest this because I didn’t want to upset you. I know how important date night is to you, but I just don’t have it in me to go out this week. I promise I will make it up to you,” Alec confessed while cleaning the counter. He was shuffling around trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Hey,” Magnus started but stopped when Alec didn’t look up. He walked over and put his hand over Alec’s to stop him. “Darling, look at me,” he continued softly and waited for his attention, “You don’t have to make anything up to me. This is more than enough. Yes, I love going out for date night. I look forward to it because it is a night I know I get to spend with you which is exactly what I’m doing right now. You are having a rough week so you want to be comfortable. I’m sure we will both have more of those weeks in the future. As long as we are together, it doesn’t matter to me what we are doing.”

Alec let out a deep exhale and he visibly calmed down. He leaned down a pressed a kiss to Magnus’ forehead. “I love you so much,” he replied as Magnus squeezed his hand. 

“I love you too, angel. Now, let’s eat this wonderful dinner you made us, okay?” Magnus offered as he ran his hands up and down Alec’s arms. Alec just nodded and moved to place the food on the table. 

Magnus sat and grabbed Alec’s hand over the table before he could serve anything. “How about we have a bath after dinner and then we relax in bed? Maybe a movie and ice cream?” 

Alec moved in to place a kiss on Magnus’ lips. He pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads together. “Again, I love you,” Alec said in a light tone. 

Magnus laughed and pecked his lips one more time. “I’ll take that as a yes. Now, let’s eat.”

\---

“Lightwood and Herondale, this is Jules. How may I direct your call?”

“Jules, darling, how are you?” 

“Magnus! I’m wonderful, and yourself?”

“Just lovely, my dear.”

“You know, we’ve talked about this. You can always just call Mr. Lightwood’s extension directly, no need to deal with all this transfer business.”

“Oh yes, Jules, I know, however, I miss out on speaking to you and I do not actually need to speak to Alexander today.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Of course. I’m actually hoping to surprise Alec so I was trying to reach Lydia.” 

“That is so sweet. I’ll put you through right away.”

“Thank you, Jules. Talk soon.”

\---

“Lightwood and Herondale, Lydia Branwell speaking.” 

“Lydia, it’s Magnus. How are you?”

“Oh, hi Magnus, I’m good. Were you trying to get Alec?”

“No, dear, I was actually hoping you had time to talk. I want to surprise Alexander with lunch this week, but I wanted to know his schedule without tipping him off. I would’ve asked Jace, but that boy cannot keep his mouth shut.”

Lydia’s laugh carried through the phone. “You are so right about Jace. That is sweet what you want to do for Alec, he deserves that after the week he’s had.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is going on there? He has mentioned a few times that this week is horrible but has given no details.”

“Of course he hasn’t. Imogen put him on case with Robert even after Maryse suggested otherwise. Alec is primary on the case and Robert didn’t take that lightly so every step of the process has been painful. Robert is questioning everything Alec has done, even in front of the judge on Monday. I have no doubt that Alec will win as always. It really is a simple case, but Robert is wearing him down.”

“That’s ridiculous. I can’t stand that man and what he does to Alexander.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

“Well, I am hoping to come by with lunch for him tomorrow. What time do you think would be best?”

“Honestly, I should say the lunch hour he has scheduled tomorrow, but Alec has a meeting with Robert about the case at 1:20 tomorrow afternoon. Do you think you could come then? I’ll keep him distracted during lunch so he doesn’t eat and then we can pull him out of his meeting.”

“Oh Lydia, I love the way you think, darling.”

“Why thank you, Magnus. And while we are talking about things we love, can I just say that I love what you have done for Alec. I love Al and he has been one of my best friends for a long time, but in your months together, I think he has fully become Alec. He was just needing the right person to bring it out of him.” 

Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat. “I...wow...I am rarely found speechless, but I can’t come up with any words right now, Lydia. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ve felt like that for quite awhile, I just haven’t had the chance to tell you.” 

“Well, I guess I should start calling you more often, dear.” 

Lydia let out a small chuckle. “I wouldn’t mind that at all. Maybe we could get some coffee some time and I’ll tell you all about our high school romance. Oh, I should find our old prom pictures!”

Magnus felt a huge smile settle on his face. “I would love that, Lydia. We can talk more tomorrow.” 

“Of course, see you soon, Magnus.” 

\---

“Lyds, I love you, but please stop. I am starving and I am about to spend two hours in a meeting with my father so I think I at least deserve a snack before I kill someone in my hunger path,” Alec huffed as he tried to leave his office which was currently guarded by Lydia. 

“I think you are being a bit dramatic, Al. You can always eat during your meeting, I’ll have Jules order you something, you big baby,” Lydia jokingly replied. 

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes before looking down at his watch that read 1:15 pm. “Fine, I don’t have time to grab anything now anyway. My meeting starts in five minutes and I know he’s already finding ways to piss me off.” 

“That’s the spirit, go get ‘em, tiger,” Lydia replied with a plastered-on smile. Alec glared at her for a few seconds before they both burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger? What are you, my football coach?” Alec jokingly asked as he grabbed up his files and headed to the conference room. 

“Have fun with your meeting, please don’t murder him because I’m not good in criminal cases and I don’t know who else would represent you in court,” Lydia quipped. 

“Thanks for that vote of confidence, Lyds,” Alec cut back as he walked into the meeting room. 

Lydia turned and went down the hall to the front desk to see Magnus walking in with bags from Taki’s. “Magnus, hi!” She walked to him and gave him a hug. “He just went into his meeting so we can go grab him before Robert gets his claws out.” 

“That sounds like a lovely plan,” Magnus replied as he followed her down the hall. Lydia motioned to the door and Magnus knocked quickly. He heard footsteps coming up on the other side and he was met with his boyfriend. “Alexander, hello, darling” he said with a peck on Alec’s cheek.

Alec’s face lit up with a confused smile. “Magnus, what are you doing here?” 

Magnus held up the takeout bag, “I brought lunch. I know how your schedule has been lately and I know you don’t stop to eat sometimes.”

“That...I...thank you, I’m actually starving. I, uh, haven’t eaten today yet,” Alec said with a shy smile knowing what kind of reaction he would get. 

“Alexander! We have been over this, your health is important. You need to eat!” Magnus put his free hand on Alec’s chest and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Alec’s cheeks blush pink. 

Another voice was cleared in the background, “Excuse me, we were in a meeting and this lunch clearly wasn’t on the schedule,” Robert announced. 

Alec turned around and stepped back into the room. “Considering I’m primary on this, I can schedule the meetings whenever I like and I don’t actually need your input on my decisions this week so I’m going to cancel. You can leave a note with Jules if you need anything,” Alec cut back as he grabbed his files in one hand and Magnus’ hand in the other to lead them to his office. 

Robert was left in the conference room grumbling as they made it to Alec’s office. Alec opened the door and motioned Magnus inside. He came up beside him and took the bag to set it on his table. He pulled Magnus into his arms and kissed him. “Thank you, you’re the best.” 

Magnus smiled and pulled them both to sit on Alec’s couch. He started opening the bags and felt Alec press a kiss to his temple before he replied, “You deserve it, angel.”


	3. The Birthday Dinner

“Since I can’t get an answer from the man himself, what do you typically do for Alexander’s birthday?” Magnus asked at lunch with Isabelle. This would be their first time celebrating Alec’s birthday as a couple since they had met just days before his birthday last year. 

“My brother hates his birthday. For awhile, I tried to make him go out, but I gave up eventually. Since he was in college, we just have a movie night at someone's place with me, Simon, Jace, Clary, Lydia, and Max,” Izzy answered with a somewhat sad expression. 

Magnus’ face curled up with a bit of confusion. “Why would Alexander hate his birthday? He loved planning yours, he always talked about wanting it to be the best day. I figured your family was big into birthdays.” 

Izzy shook her head with a soft smile. “Okay, I’m going to tell you something that you have to promise you don’t bring up with him. You have to let Alec tell you when he ready.”

“Oh, okay...yes, I promise, however, I am worried now. It sounds serious,” Magnus replied with his confusion growing further into his brow. 

“During high school, Alec was in the closet and he was terrified of telling my parents. On his 18th birthday, he came out at his birthday dinner and obviously, he had support from Lydia, Jace, and myself who already knew,” Izzy started and then took a deep breath before continuing. “Our father lost it, he said things to Alec that I could never repeat and then kicked him out. We all tried to fight him on it, but he raised his hand at Mom…”

“Isabelle, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me,” Magnus comforted as he reached across the table to hold her hand. “I completely understand from what you’ve said so far as to why Alexander wouldn’t enjoy his birthday. All those horrible memories.”

Izzy nodded and squeezed his hand. “Alec left to protect us, mainly Mom. He bounced between Lydia’s and Clary’s for the rest of his senior year. He would come home every time Dad was out of town for work and eat dinner with us, but it got harder seeing him leave after every trip, especially for Mom. My 16th birthday was a day before Alec’s graduation and I begged him to come home for my birthday dinner. I had never had a birthday without him and there was no way I was letting my first big milestone birthday happen without Alec there.” 

“That’s why he loves your birthday, that’s when it got better,” Magnus commented with a knowing smile. 

“Yeah,” Izzy replied with a bigger smile. “I brought him home from Lydia’s for dinner and I demanded that Dad let him eat with us. Of course Dad disagreed and freaked out again, but Mom was not having it this time. She went to her study and got the divorce papers she had filed then Dad left. We celebrated my birthday and then Alec stayed home that night for the first time since his birthday. We all slept in his room that night and then we looked for new houses for Mom the next day after Alec’s graduation ceremony. It was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” 

“Wow, I...he’s incredible. All the absolute shit he’s gone through and he still loves so much,” Magnus said softly as he processed the story. Izzy nodded with a smile and squeezed his hand again. “Okay, well, I think it’s time he had better birthday memories, don’t you?” 

“Magnus, he would never agree to anything. Movie night is hard enough. While he was in college, he’d lock himself up alone to study or just spend the day in bed.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to surprise him,” Magnus quipped with a shrug. 

After a few seconds of thought, Izzy agreed. “You know what, yes, that is what he needs. It’s about time my brother celebrates himself and not everyone else. What do you have in mind?” 

\---

“Come on, it’s Magnus. He wants to spend your birthday with you like most boyfriends do,” Izzy said through the phone. Magnus had called her ten minutes before upset that Alec wouldn’t agree to going to seeing Magnus tonight. She was surprised considering Alec rarely said no to his boyfriend. 

“Hermana.”

“Don’t hermana me, Alec. He loves you and he wants to celebrate your birthday with you like we all do. You deserve it. You’ve done movie night since college, what’s changed?” she asked with genuine concern. He may not love attention on him, but he always let Izzy do something for him.

Alec sighed and mumbled something that Izzy didn’t understand so she asked him to repeat himself. “Ten years.”

“Ten years, what do you...oh,” Izzy said softly as she realized what he meant. It was Alec’s 28th birthday this year meaning it has been ten years since he came out. “I’m sorry, big brother. I can’t believe I didn’t realize that.” 

“It’s okay, Iz, I should be over-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. There is no set time at which you put something behind you, this is the sort of thing that may never be fully healed. It was horrible, Alec, I was there, I know. You get to be upset, but you also have people who care about you and want to be there for you.”

Alec swallowed back tears as he had been feeling overly emotional all week leading up to this already. “G-Gracias, hermana.” 

Izzy was in a similar state of holding in tears at hearing Alec feeling the way he was. “So you’ll go with Magnus tonight?” 

“I don’t know if I have it in me to go out tonight, Isabelle. I know he will want to take me out or something and I just want to have dinner and go to bed.”

“Why don’t you just go to his place tonight and then tell him that? I’m sure if anyone will understand, Magnus will.”

“Yeah, okay, fine. I’ll go,” Alec answered with a tiniest bit of a pout. 

\---

Magnus was rushing around the loft a bit frantically, wanting everything to be perfect. Maryse and Isabelle were helping him set the table while Jace was getting together Alec’s favorite whiskey for drinks. Clary and Simon were setting up blankets in the living room while Lydia and Max went through the board games to pick a few to play after dinner.

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke them from their set up focus and Magnus waved them all into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and went to open the door to see a tired Alec. “Hi love,” Magnus said as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

Alec deflated into Magnus’ hug and let himself calm before looking into the loft. “Mags? What’s all this?” 

“This is for you, darling. Happy Birthday,” Magnus whispered as he took Alec’s hand to walk him into the dining room where his family walked in as well. 

“Surprise!” his family called out as they all came around to hug Alec. After a round of hugs and the added surprise of Max being home, Alec felt the emotions for earlier rise back up. 

“I...what...thank you,” Alec finally said after the initial emotions passed. Maryse ushered everyone to the table to give Magnus and Alec a moment alone in the kitchen. 

Magnus held Alec tight around the waist and looked up at him with a smile. “I know you didn’t want me to fuss over today, but I just wanted you to have a night full of everyone who loves you, including me.” 

Alec felt overwhelmed by Magnus’ words on top of everything else he had been feeling that day. He didn’t feel like he could respond in that moment so he just leaned in and kissed Magnus softly. 

When they pulled back, Magnus brought one of his hands to Alec’s cheek. “And it’s your first birthday since we’ve been together so I had to make sure it was the best one you’ve ever had.”

“I know the night just started but consider yourself successful,” Alec replied with a smile and another kiss.

“Hey, quit making out in there so we can eat,” Jace called out which was followed by a smack and a yelp making everyone bust out laughing. 

Magnus and Alec made their way to the table and Alec shared a long smile with Izzy before she started the birthday toast.


	4. The Key

“I’ll be out of town this weekend, darling. Tessa called today and said she can’t make the emergency medicine panel in Denver so she needs me to go in her place. I’m flying out Thursday evening and I’ll be back Sunday morning,” Magnus said as soon as he met Alec in front of his apartment building after work on Monday. 

“Oh, okay,” Alec replied, a little softer than his normal tone but understanding. “Do you want me to take Chairman to my place while you’re gone?” 

Magnus thought on that while they were in the elevator and how it would be nice to say that Alec could just stay at his loft with the Chairman and maybe not leave at the end of the weekend. 

“Mags? It’s okay if you want him to stay at your place, I know environment changes are hard on animals, especially cats. Don’t worry about it,” Alec said reassuringly in his typical sweet Alec way. 

“Thank you, darling. No wonder Chairman likes you so much,” Magnus said back with a smile and peck on the cheek. “I’ll figure it out. Now, what would you like for dinner? I assume you haven’t eaten lunch today since you were in court.” 

Alec looked down as they stopped outside the loft door for Magnus to get his keys out of his bag. “Yeah, it was a busy day.” 

“Come on then, let’s find you a snack in the fridge and I’ll order Taki’s. Sounds like you need it,” Magnus offered as he ushered Alec into the apartment whose ankles were immediately attacked by Chairman Meow. 

“You are amazing, mi corazón,” Alec sighed as he kissed Magnus before leaning down to pick up the cat and snuggle him into his chest, the tension of his day coming off his shoulders being in the comfort of Magnus’ place.

\---

“I’m going to ask Alexander to move in with me,” Magnus announced to his lunch table on Tuesday afternoon. Cat and Dot looked at him with matching smiles while Clary was slack-jawed at the statement. 

Isabelle was a whole different story. She was nearly bouncing in her chair with excitement and a small yelp of happiness. “Magnus! That’s amazing! Dios mio, he might cry, I’m crying!” 

Everyone laughed at her reaction while Magnus reached over to hold her hand. “I’ll make sure he calls you first, Isabelle. Then Maryse, then Lydia.” Magnus offered as he swiped at her mascara that started to run. 

“Ugh, you are so perfect. My big brother is so lucky,” Isabelle said with a big smile in return. 

Magnus let a faint blush cover his cheeks. “I’d consider myself the lucky one, my dear.” A round of awes filled the room making other hospital turn at look at the table. They all starting laughing again at the thought of how crazy they must look. “Well, Alexander is lucky in the case of moving into my place. It’s about time we got him out of that shoebox he calls a apartment.”

“Amen to that,” Clary threw in with a laugh as Isabelle still sat with a smile glued to her face, Magnus’ matching. Cat and Dot jumped into talk about the decorating and merging their styles together which Magnus clearly had already thought about as he delved into the topic with a long list of already put together ideas. 

That was all Magnus could think about the rest of the day especially when he walked into the hardware store after work to duplicate his house key. He even bought Alec one of those silly key covers that was the shape of a house and had a little cat in the window.

\---

Alec was in court so late Tuesday that he wasn’t even able to call Magnus until 9:30, profusely apologizing for missing date night and promises of making it up tomorrow night. Magnus had prepared to ask Alec that night, but he spent the night planning their Wednesday night instead.

Magnus felt himself panic internally slightly when his phone started ringing Wednesday night as he set the table on the balcony. “Please don’t be the hospital, please don’t be the hospital,” Magnus mumbled to himself as he walked to the phone. His panic shifted to a smile when his phone read Alexander’s name. “Hello darling,” he answered. 

“Hey baby, I’m leaving the office now. I wanted to know if you need me to stop and get anything for dinner tonight. Wine, dessert, anything?” Alec said through the phone. 

Magnus smiled at his boyfriend’s words. “No, that’s alright. I’ve got everything we need for dinner. I’ll see you in half an hour then?”

“No, probably fifteen minutes. I drove today, could you call the parking garage so I can use one of your spots?” Alec asked. 

“Of course, darling. See you soon, drive safe,” Magnus answered and hung up after Alec’s goodbye. He couldn’t help but feel warm and happy at knowing he had already given the garage Alexander’s car details so he could register a spot for him permanently. 

Magnus buzzed Alec up fifteen minutes later and waited for the knock on his door, hoping that would be the last time Alec would knock on his loft door because it would be theirs. When he opened the door, he was met with a bouquet of flowers and loving kiss from Alec. 

“I thought I told you not to get anything,” Magnus said with a smirk. 

“I asked if you needed anything for dinner. You said no such thing about flowers and I needed to apologize for missing last night anyway.”

Magnus leaned in for another kiss and held Alec in a warm hug. “You never have to apologize for doing your job, my love. Although, thank you for these, they are beautiful.”

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ forehead and then looked over his shoulder to see the balcony all set up for dinner. “Mags, you didn’t have to do all this. Did I forget something important?” Alec asked worriedly thinking he had forgotten an anniversary. 

“No, but I do have something for you too,” Magnus said leaving Alec confused as he followed, holding onto Magnus’ hand. 

“Oh, okay then. Now or after dinner?” 

“Please now, I don’t think I can wait any longer,” Magnus replied with a laugh as Alec’s confusion grew. He grabbed the small gift bag off the table and handed it to Alec. 

“For me? Are you sure I didn’t forget an important day?” Alec asked yet again. His brow furrowed as he held the gift bag.

Magnus sighed and patted Alec’s hand. “I promise you Alexander, you didn’t forget anything. It’s a surprise for you, well, it’s for both of us really.” 

Alec nodded as he opened the bag, a soft gasp coming from his mouth when he saw the house key in the bag. “Magnus…”

“Alexander, I love you so much and I think we are ready for this step. I thought about this week and how nice it would be for you to stay here with Chairman while I go to Denver, but then I realized what I want is for you not to leave at all when I come back home. We are together almost every night as it is, my love. I want you to move in with me.” 

Alec smiled so wide his cheeks began to hurt while he nodded. “I love you too, baby. Moving in here sounds amazing.” They leaned in once again to share a kiss ending with Alec holding Magnus in his arms tightly with happiness. 

Their moment was interrupted by Chairman Meow clawing at Alec’s ankles wanting to be picked up. Magnus bent down with a smile and pulled the cat into his arms. “Guess what, Chairman? Daddy is coming to live with us,” Magnus said happily as he cuddled the cat in between them. Alec smile went even wider if that was possible as the Chairman pressed his face into Alec’s chest making both men share a loving gaze. 

Alec petted Chairman behind the ears and said, “Sorry bud, you have to share Papa with me now full time,” making Magnus laugh loudly as he pulled Alec in for another sweet kiss.


	5. The Christmas Gift

Magnus and Izzy were grabbing lunch in the cafeteria when Jace and Clary walked in. “Hey, do you mind if we eat with you two?” Clary asked as if she thought they wouldn’t be welcome.

“Of course, biscuit, you don’t even have to ask,” Magnus answered with a smile. “I was just starting to tell Isabelle about my idiot patient and his friend from this morning.”

“Oh yes, your stories are the best. Let’s hear it,” Jace cut in as he sat and opened his sandwich. 

Magnus laughed as he started the story. “So these two absolute morons were day drinking with a group of equally stupid people who had weapons laying around-”

“Already a great opening,” Izzy commented as she giggled at Magnus. 

“These men decided it would be entertaining to attempt shooting a can off one of their hands with a bow and arrow,” Magnus said flatly, not amused by the idea at all making the others laugh. “Now, I know little to nothing about archery, but I believe you should always do it sober and not fire at other people. This isn’t the Hunger Games.” 

All three laughed again, Clary almost in tears at his words mixed with his expressions. He continued with the story telling them about stitching up the finger that was almost lost while lecturing both of them about safe armory practices. 

“And by the end of their incoherent babbling, I still have no knowledge of the sport,” Magnus ranted with another flick of his wrist. 

“Well, if you actually want to learn-”

“As much as I appreciate the offer Jace, I don’t actually want you to teach me about archery,” Magnus cut him off with a chuckle. 

Jace rolled his eyes. “If you let me finish, I was going to say that you are dating the perfect teacher.” 

“Jace,” Izzy scolded as if it was secret information. 

Magnus looked between them with confusion. “Wait, Alexander knows archery? How did I not know that?” 

Izzy sighed and ran her hands through her hair, the Lightwood family stress signal. “Alec doesn’t just know archery, he’s a master in the field. He was number one in the country at one point when he competed for Yale.” 

“What?!” Magnus and Clary both exclaimed having no idea of Alec’s talents. 

“Yeah, two-time junior olympian and four-time collegiate national champion. He went pro for awhile,” Jace followed up casually as if it was common knowledge. 

“Is there anything Alexander can’t do?” Magnus asked to no in particular. 

“Flirt.”

“Open a bottle of wine on the first try.”

“Bake.” 

“Okay, not the point,” Magnus huffed as the other three laughed. “The point is that I’m dating an olympian,” he said with a smirk. 

Jace rolled his eyes again. “Junior olympian and he doesn’t even do it anymore.” 

“Why? If he was doing so well, why would he quit?” Clary asked genuinely.

“If you say your father, I will actually learn how to shoot a bow and then I strike down Robert Lightwood and have Alexander represent me in court,” Magnus said before he heard the answer. 

“Better get training then, “Jace replied, “Alec quit because Robert was bragging about him. Taking the credit for Alec’s success and showing up at all the competitions like the perfect father. The week after Alec won his last college competition, he was training at the range and Robert showed up with some magazine wanting to do an interview together. Alec lost it, they fought and Robert ended up breaking Alec’s bow during the argument. It was his prized possession, I think he actually had to mourn the loss of it. His coach couldn’t get the bow fixed and they kept offering Alec different ones, but he refused. He hasn’t competed since and people just assumed he retired after college to work. His Tuesday lunch break is when he goes to the range, he thinks no one knows, but we figured it out a couple years ago.”

Magnus processed everything while he distantly heard Clary asking questions that Jace answered. Izzy reached over and took his hand. “What are you thinking?” she asked softly enough so it was private between the two of them. 

“Do you have any pictures, of him competing I mean?”

“Oh definitely, Mom has an entire box dedicated to Alec’s archery career. Every article, medal, program, photo. She keeps everything,” Izzy replied with a smile. “I’ll show you on Sunday at dinner while Alec cooks with Mom.” 

“I can’t wait,” Magnus said with a smile before returning to the conversation with Jace and Clary.

\---

It was Christmas and they were all gathered in the kitchen, some cleaning up, some refilling drinks. Magnus and Alec's loft was full of laughter and both of their families celebrating.

“Alright, everyone in the living room for gifts,” Maryse announced after they had finished dessert. Max moved to the tree to hand out presents as he had held that roll since he was old enough to walk. 

“Okay, first one is for Madzie,” Max said with a smile resulting in a happy squeal and grateful smile from Catarina. They continued to let Madzie open and set up some of her toys before the adults did gifts. 

They went down the line and had laughs and tears at some gifts. Alec had bought Jace a set of duck socks which brought the biggest laugh of the night. After a few minutes of Jace trying to fight Alec with Max as the referee, Maryse broke it up and had the gifts continue. 

Quickly, it had gotten to the point where there was only one more large present under the tree. Alec had assumed it was something musical for Simon based off the shape of the box. He was shocked when Max picked it up and put the box in his lap and said, “Last one is for you, big bro.” 

“What?” Alec asked confused as he looked at the tag that was addressed to him. He looked around the room and was met with equally confused faces from everyone except Izzy who was clearly in on the secret. He slowly started pulling the paper away to see a black case and a note taped to the top that was written in Magnus’ cursive script. ‘For your hidden talent, my love. xoxo Magnus’

“My hidden talent?” Alec mumbled softly, only loud enough for him and Magnus to hear. He opened the latches on the case and carefully pushed the lid up. After removing the piece of foam and cloth, Alec felt all the air leave his lungs and tears fill up his waterline when he saw a perfect replica of his favorite bow that had been damaged years ago. 

He let the lid fall back down and he put his face in his hands while his elbows rested on the case. “Magnus…” he whispered shakily. He let his breathing even out and held the tears in with sniffles while Magnus ran a soothing hand up and down his back. 

“Okay, what is it? I’ve never seen a gift make Alec cry before,” Max said suddenly breaking Alec out of his moment. Maryse hushed Max but prompted Alec to share with them, her curiosity winning out. 

Alec took a deep breath and leaned over to share a short, soft kiss with Magnus. He leaned back to open the case again and pulled out the large silver bow with a black leather grip and black engravings of strength, power, accuracy, and grace symbols. A gasp came from his family, tears also coming to Maryse’s eyes at knowing the meaning of the gift. 

“Oh mijo, it’s beautiful,” Maryse said as Jace commented how perfect it looked. Izzy and Alec shared a knowing smile as if he could read her mind that she was the one who told Magnus. 

Alec turned to Magnus, “Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me,” he said softly, the tears almost making a reappearance. 

“You’re welcome, darling. I just have one condition of the gift,” Magnus answered with a smile while he reached out for Alec’s hand. 

“Oh, okay?” 

“You teach me how to use it,” Magnus said with an even bigger smile. 

Alec leaned over and pressed another kiss to Magnus’ lips and then his forehead. “Absolutely.”


	6. The Proposal

“Darling, are we doing Christmas Eve with my family and Christmas at your mother’s?” Magnus asked one evening while cooking dinner. “I’ve been thinking about gift shopping lately and then I realized we really didn’t have much of plan.” 

“Would you like to do Christmas here for everyone? We can have both our families here at the same time, it’ll just be easier,” Alec suggested as he came into the kitchen while taking off his tie. 

Magnus came over to him and moved Alec’s hands away from the tie so he could take it off for him. “I would love that. Cat has been asking as well and I think she would be happy to share the day with everyone. Madzie will be thrilled to see Maryse, Cat said she loved when your mother and Luke babysat her.” 

Alec smiled at the memory of his mother offering to babysit Magnus’ goddaughter so all the couples could go out on Halloween. “Yeah, Mom has been dropping major grandchild hints since that happened,” he said with a blush. 

“Well, darling, I would say we have at least one more step before we add a baby into our mix. You are a traditional man after all,” Magnus replied and then pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, winking at him when he pulled away. 

Alec watched his boyfriend walk back to the stove to continue dinner and decided in that moment to make Magnus his fiance. 

\---

“Oh, hi Cat, I didn’t know you were going to be here. Okay, big brother, what’s up? Do you need help with Magnus’ Christmas gift or something?” Izzy asked as she saw Cat sitting with Alec at the cafe he texted the address of that morning.

“Well, sort of, it is about Magnus,” Alec said nervously and ran his hand through hair. He seemed anxious, not typical of Alec when he talked about Magnus.

Izzy flinched a little at his tone as Cat set her coffee down. “Are you two fighting? Why do you sound on edge? What did you do, Lightwood?” Cat asked with an angry flick to her voice. 

“What, no! We’re aren’t fighting, everything is good. Great actually,” Alec rushed out. He paused to let both the women settle in front of him. “I, uh, I want you both to come with me...to pick out a ring. I’m going to propose.” 

Izzy squealed with excitement while Cat looked like she might cry. Alec took that as approval and pulled a few papers out of his coat pocket of ring ideas and different jewelers in New York. “Well, let’s go then,” Cat said with a smile as she got up with Izzy to hug Alec.

\---

Alec had just finished putting up a string of lights on the balcony while Magnus was inside putting food together. They were hosting a New Years party at their loft at Magnus’ request. He had decided that Christmas went so well that he wanted their family back at their place to ring in the new year. 

Alec had originally planned to propose on Christmas, but after Magnus' gift, there were too many emotions that night. He decided New Years would be better anyway because he could make the moment more intimate and personal, very fitting for their relationship so that is why he was putting up Christmas lights on their balcony in the snow.

“Alexander, it’s the dead of New York winter. No one is going to be out on the balcony, you don’t have to worry about that,” Magnus said as he came to the door with his arms wrapped around his torso from the cold. 

“You never know, babe. Someone may want to see the fireworks,” Alec said nonchalantly.

“Whatever you say, darling,” Magnus patted Alec’s chest and went back into the kitchen. Alec stepped out of the doorway and grabbed the small velvet box from his coat pocket. He opened it to look at the ring before closing it again with a soft smile covering his face. “Alexander?” he heard that broke his little bubble. 

Alec put the box back into his suit coat and went inside. “Yeah, baby?” Alec asked as he saw Magnus on his tiptoes trying to grab extra wine glasses from the top shelf. Alec smirked and walked up behind Magnus to reach the glasses for him. He ran his arms up and down Magnus’ arms after setting the glasses on the counter, caught up in their own little moment. 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said as he leaned back into Alec’s chest. They swayed quietly for a few seconds to the low playing music before Alec suddenly turned Magnus around and lifted him up onto the counter causing Magnus to throw his head back laughing. “Alexander, we have guests coming,” he said with a giggle. 

Alec looked at Magnus whose glittered eye makeup was sparkling under their soft kitchen lights, his sweet smile covering his face. Magnus then wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pressed a few soft kisses to his jaw, just grazing the corner of his mouth. 

Alec closed his eyes and let himself settle between Magnus’ legs, his arms wrapping around the other’s waist with a gentle but firm grip. When he opened them, he knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. Alec had an internal fight for a minute as he had the entire night planned with the balcony and the fireworks and the midnight kiss proposal, but this was so much more perfect, so them.

“What are you thinking about, my love? You seem a little lost there,” Magnus whispered while tucking one of Alec's curls behind his ear, bringing Alec back into the moment. 

“Marry me,” Alec replied softly as he moved one hand to grab the box from his pocket causing Magnus to gasp and bring a shaky hand to his mouth. 

“A-Alexander…”

Alec took a deep breath and kept the position there were in. He knew it wasn’t necessary to go down on one knee, he wanted to be as physically close to Magnus while doing this as he could. 

“I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person. You are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I think I’ve known since our first date in this loft that we were meant for each other. I can’t wait to grow together, to watch you become an amazing father, to get to love you for the rest of my life. I was going to wait until the new year, but there is not a single part of me that wants to wait any longer. Magnus Bane, will you marry me?” 

Alec moved his eyes down to the box between them and opened it revealing a beautiful silver band with an opal stone surrounded by two diamonds. He looked back up to see Magnus swiping away a few tears that had fallen. “Of course, I will, Alexander,” Magnus whispered back as he leaned in for a deep kiss. 

Magnus pulled back and held out his left hand, trying his hardest not to shake with emotion. Alec took the ring from the box and slid it on his finger, fitting perfectly. Alec kissed the ring and then Magnus again. 

“I love you so much,” Magnus breathed out as he tugged Alec into a tight embrace, clinging to his tall frame. Alec picked him up off the counter and spun him around once causing Magnus to grip even tighter while laughing into Alec’s hair. 

They had not heard the knocking on their door which was why Maryse had let everyone into the loft with her key just as Alec grabbed Magnus off the counter. “Oh my God, you knew we were coming over,” Jace exclaimed breaking the men from their moment. 

Magnus lifted his head from Alec’s hair and looked down at him with a smile before looking up at their family. Magnus held up his left hand and yelled, “We’re getting married!” 

Maryse, Izzy, and Catarina immediately started crying as they all rushed into the kitchen to see the ring and congratulate the couple. That continued for nearly an hour before they all calmed down and actually ate the food Magnus had prepared. The whole family drank and danced and celebrated the entire night. 

With five minutes until the new year turned over, Magnus came up behind Alec who was watching their family dance around the living room from the kitchen where he went to get champagne ten minutes ago. “Hi fiance,” he whispered into Alec’s shoulder followed by a kiss.

Alec felt his smile widen as he leaned back to kiss Magnus’ forehead. “Hey baby,” he replied.

“How about we go watch the fireworks on the balcony? I wouldn’t want someone’s hard work to go to waste,” Magnus said softly. 

Alec turned around and ran his hands down Magnus’s arms until he could lace their fingers together, running his thumb over the newly adorned ring. Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead and pushed himself away from the counter. “Let’s go, fiance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cariño - darling/dear  
> mi corazón - my heart  
> chiquito - little one  
> pequeño viajero - little traveler


End file.
